


falling for u

by neonfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, joshua is a foreign exchange student, pure fluff, this is my first time seriously writing pls dont flame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfics/pseuds/neonfics
Summary: in which joshua likes to sing during his late-night showers and jeonghan likes to listen to his sweet voice through the thin walls.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	falling for u

**Author's Note:**

> hihi plss don’t flame me if its shitty i just started this whole writing thing 😭😭

jeonghan couldn’t wait to get out of these dorms. the dorms were _far_ too expensive for its actual quality, the space was too tiny for him and his roommate, seokmin, to live comfortably in, the room was always freezing, the ceiling lights didn't work and the two men relied on their desk lamps for a source of light at night, and most of all, the walls were thin. _too_ thin for hannie’s liking. 

although seokmin was a nice and caring roommate that looked after jeonghan and vice versa, jeonghan couldn't stand when he invited his friends over. the space was small for seokmin and him alone, adding more people is like a cramped elevator (don’t get him wrong! seokmin’s friends are all sweethearts. however, it gets irritating having to say “excuse me” every time he wanted to move around).

hannie always dreamed of owning an apartment. he wanted to have the pride of owning a property, getting to roam around the place completely butt-naked, the feeling of independence and most of all, having a larger space to live in. he’s been eyeing the apartment complex across the road from east campus, which is where the majority of his classes were as he‘s a psychology major. the only problem was that he needed to save up _a lot_ of money to afford the rent, and his current job working at a cat cafe wasn’t going to help financially. if he wanted to buy this apartment, he would have to;

**a)** quit his job at the cat cafe and find a better paying job (which jeonghan wasn’t emotionally ready to do as he grew a deep connection with the cats)

**b)** find a different roommate (no offense to seokmin, he just didn’t have a stable source of income) 

or **c)** find himself a sugar daddy and sell his foot pics for money.

all of these seemed like very good ideas to jeonghan, but they were super risky. so, until jeonghan can save the money he earns working at the cat cafe for the apartment, he will have to live in his tiny dorm with his roommate, seokmin.

***

jeonghan was wrapped in a blanket, trying to keep warm in their cold dorm when seokmin barged in,“jeonghan!”

the boy jumped a little bit at how loud his roommate was. you’d think after one whole year of living together, he would get used to it. but seokmin was full of surprises. jeonghan replied,”hm?”

”did you hear about the new foreign exchange student?” the younger boy asked.

jeonghan raised a brow at the boy, wondering how he knew about this information. yet again, seokmin was a theater major, and the theater majors knew everything about everyone. jeonghan asked, intrigued with the new information,”oh really?”

seokmin sat on his bed and set his backpack down,”yeah! i heard he’s an economics major from the states. he moved in next door to us, we should say hi!” 

jeonghan wasn’t opposed to saying hello to the new boy next door. however, he could already sense this as seokmin’s way of adding another friend to his friend group, and jeonghan was _not_ prepared to have another person in the dorm when he had his gatherings. he suggested,”how about later? people are probably annoying him with greetings right now. i think we should give him a break.”

“hm,” seokmin thought, knowing the elder was right,”tomorrow it is.”

jeonghan knew seokmin was curious of who the new foreign exchange student was and he understood completely, he was curious as well. however, he also knew how tiring the first days are with everyone greeting you and giving you snacks and other goods for the dorm. he was exhausted thinking about it. 

jeonghan opened his laptop to work on his presentation and asked,”oh by the way, how was your statistics test?”

seokmin only smiled. even though they weren’t the closest of roommates, he already knew what that meant. seokmin had failed his statistics test.

***

_”sunday morning, rain is falling...”_

jeonghan woke up from his sleep to the very loud sound of someone singing in the shower. he turned on his desk lamp and looked at seokmin who was, as expected, sleeping like a baby.

”who sings this late at night?” jeonghan thought to himself. he didn’t mind late night showers, but however, he needed a lot of sleep to get him energized for his classes and shift at work tomorrow. he guessed that it was the foreign exchange student as they sang the english song with perfect diction. plus, he knew junhui lived next door and junhui doesn’t take showers late at night. 

the shower sounds and singing had stopped, meaning the person next door was done. after 5 minutes of debating with himself, jeonghan grabbed the courage to get out of bed and leave the dorm to complain. he knew this wasn’t the best way to introduce himself, but if they were going to live next to each other, they had to be considerate of each other’s schedules.

jeonghan softly knocked on the dorm door, hoping they weren't rude and that he wouldn’t give off a bad first impression.

just then, a shirtless man with toned muscles and water droplets on chest opened the door. a towel was placed around his shoulders and his dark hair was a little wet. thank god he was wearing basketball shorts or else jeonghan would have been dying. he regained consciousness when the boy softly asked,”may i help you with anything?”

“yeah,” jeonghan cleared his throat,”i’m yoon jeonghan. i live in the dorm next to yours. i know it’s your first night here but uh just a heads up, the walls are super thin and i can hear everything on the other side.”

the boy’s eyes widened. jeonghan had felt bad now, knowing he made the cute boy next door embarrassed. the boy apologized,”i’m so sorry i didn’t know much about the living situation. i’m hong jisoo but you can call me joshua. again, sorry for disturbing you.”

jeonghan smiled softly,”it’s okay, no worries. goodnight joshua, it was nice meeting you.”

before joshua could wish jeonghan a goodnight, he had already left. joshua closed the door of his dorm and looked at his roommate, junhui, who was visibly trying to hold in his laughter.

”you can laugh,” joshua said, causing junhui to burst. 

***

coming to korea was not simple for joshua. sure, he lived in a asian populated neighborhood back in california and he had fellow korean friends but being _in_ korea was different.

joshua had landed a scholarship to learn overseas for a year. there were many countries he could of chosen to study at (he almost chose italy to see if people actually said mamma mia) but the korean in him felt it was only right to study in korea. plus, he already knew basic korean so he wouldn’t have to learn a new language. 

when joshua met his roommate, they immediately hit it off. junhui was excited to make a new friend, he even offered to show the new boy around campus.

through junhui, joshua also met minghao, his boyfriend. it’s been a little over a week since joshua‘s traumatic first night at the dorms but it already became a routine that minghao came over at least once every two days.

when joshua came back from class, it wasn’t a surprise that minghao was there, helping junhui with his essay. minghao greeted him,”hey shua, how was lecture?”

”boring.” he giggled while setting his backpack down.

when shua sat down on his bed, he asked the two boys,”not to be nosy or anything, but how did you guys ask each other out?”

junhui smiled at the memory,”we went on a flower field picnic. it wasn’t fun because i kept sneezing. my eyes were watery most of the time but minghao asked me out there.”

“speaking of dates,” minghao said, moving his attention towards joshua,”have you seen anyone cute? anyone you’re interested in?”

junhui groaned,”oh my gosh minghao, it’s only been a week! leave the poor boy alone!”

while minghao and junhui bickered about joshua’s love life, joshua interrupted softly,“actually there is someone i find a little cute.”

both minghao and junhui stopped fighting at that moment and gave their attention to the boy,”who??”

”uh. . . he lives in the dorm next to ours.” he blushed while explaining the small crush he had.

junhui went blank for a moment until realizing,”oh my gosh you like seokmin?”

“no! i like jeonghan.” he said, head plopping on his pillow in embarrassment. 

although jeonghan made joshua’s first night traumatic, there was something about him that joshua liked. when joshua left for his morning classes, jeonghan also left for his. he thought it was awkward at first, but over the course of the week they greeted each other and had small conversations. this morning, jeonghan and him started walking to class together and had a pleasant conversation. joshua was excited of the new step into their relationship. 

minghao said,”ohh, he’s friends with wonwoo... i might be able to get you a date with jeonghan.”

joshua stuttered in shock,”n-no! you don’t need to do that, it’s too sudden.”

”if you say so,” minghao sighed while giving his attention to junhui. 

to clear his mind, joshua decided that a hot shower was well deserved. he grabbed a towel and some basket ball shorts while telling them,”i’m going to take a shower, don’t do anything dumb while i'm in there.”

”no promises!” junhui giggled with minghao as joshua entered the bathroom.

joshua was glad their dorms had personal bathrooms, he hated public showers and ended up going home whenever he needed to shower back in california. he turned on the hot water and observed the steam rise into the small space. joshua stripped himself of all his clothes and entered the shower, feeling the hot water hit his bare back.

hot showers were like a stress reliever for him. stressful day? hot shower. essay due at midnight and you don’t know what to write? hot shower. figured out that you only like men? hot shower. have a crush on your next door neighbor and don’t know how to approach him? hot shower. they solved everything for joshua but he wasn’t sure how healthy this method was for him.

music was also a stress reliever for joshua. anytime he could, he would listen to his playlist (he had a wide variety from one direction to girls generation) to release all the tension he had. as he lowered the volume on his phone, the nostalgic tone of 4U by blackbear started playing.

the song reminded him of california. joshua would be lying if he said he wasn’t homesick. he missed the beach, the warm weather, his family and friends, he just missed everything about it. he softly sang along to the song, thinking about the good old days of being a young and dumb californian boy. 

joshua didn’t know this, but he had a listener on the other side of the wall.

  
***

_“you know i was down for you, down for you...”_

even though joshua was quiet when he sang, jeonghan could still hear him. he smiled at the sweet honey voice he loved to listen to. he debated over the past week if he should tell joshua that he could still hear him, but he didn’t have the heart to.

as jeonghan edited a classmates’s essay, seokmin looked up from his phone and asked jeonghan,”is that the foreign exchange student?”

”i guess so.” he said, eyes glued onto the computer screen.

seokmin giggled,”he should have been a theater major.”

”oh please,” hannie rolled his eyes,”if anything, we need less of you nerds.”

the younger boy’s jaw dropped at his comment. he grabbed his pillow and threw it at jeonghan, causing the eldest to giggle while throwing it back to him. soon, a giggle-filled pillow fight had emerged.

  
***  
  


”good morning, jeonghan!”

jeonghan looked up from the door knob he was currently trying to lock. he was greeted by a bright and cheerful joshua, who was also leaving his dorm. to be honest, jeonghan came to lecture really early, and that was only so he could walk with joshua in the mornings. he wanted to get to know the cute neighbor next door and maybe one of these days he’ll tell joshua he liked his singing.

the two locked their dorm doors and headed out the hall together. as they walked towards class, there was a awkward silence. in a desperate act to try to have a conversation, joshua blurted without thinking,”you look cute today.”

his eyes widened at what he had just done. he had just called jeonghan cute. the other boy looked at joshua with a raised brow. “fuck,” joshua cursed in his mind. he then stuttered,”u-uh i just like your outfit t-today. you look cute in it.”

jeonghan grinned at how flustered the boy was,”you don’t think i look cute everyday?”

”n-no!” joshua exclaimed, causing a few people to look at the two. jeonghan giggled at how red joshua’s ears were at the sudden attention.

”you look cute as well, shua.” he softly said, making the boy even more flustered. 

thankfully for joshua, they reached the lecture hall and had to part ways. jeonghan said, heading to his psychology lecture,”i’ll talk to you later, okay?”

joshua could only nod while jeonghan walked to his class. he felt his heart rate fasten at the thought that jeonghan complimented him and said he looked cute today.

while listening to his “introduction to buisness” lecture, joshua could only think about the embarrassing interaction he had with jeonghan. maybe this crush wasn't so little. maybe it was bigger than he expected. he softly groaned at himself realizing this. joshua was in trouble.

***

it’s been a month since jeonghan and joshua’s awkward exchange of compliments but over time they got more comfortable with flirting and soon, it just became normal. a lot of suspicion came about that they were dating but they didn’t care. jeonghan planned on making joshua his someday either way.

when jeonghan walked into his dorm, he never expected seokmin and his theater major friends to be in the room (hansol, soonyoung, seungkwan, jihoon, chan and junhui to be exact). the room smelled of bitter alcohol and he could see the green bottles spread across the room. seokmin gave his attention to the boy standing at the doorway,”oh, jeonghan, you’re back from lecture.”

he debated if he wanted to be a mean roommate or a nice roommate at that moment. seokmin knew how much jeonghan hated his friend gatherings as he always had too many over. however, something made him want to be a nicer roommate. jeonghan smiled at the younger boys,”yeah, my last class was cancelled. i’m gonna grab my charger and come back in a few hours.”

after way too many “excuse mes” and “thank yous,” jeonghan had grabbed his chargers and headed out the door. he understood that seokmin was a social butterfly and couldn't help but hang out with his friends. that is why he is sitting in the hallway outside his dorm, figuring out where to go for the next few hours.

the library was closed today for maintenance repair, the cat cafe wasn’t open at this hour, and he knew seungcheol was at lecture. jeonghan sighed at his odds until a familiar voice spoke,”jeonghan?”

jeonghan looked up from his seated position to see joshua. he stood up from the ground and said,”oh, shua! did you just come back from lecture?”

joshua nodded while opening the door,”are you locked out? you can stay in my dorm until seokmin comes back, i don’t think junhui would mind.”

”i’m not locked out, seokmin has friends over and i didn’t want to bother them. junhui is in there actually.” he said while scratching the back of his head.

the two boys entered the dorm, which was identically structured to jeonghan’s. joshua told jeonghan,”make yourself at home. when do you think they’ll be done?”

jeonghan sighed while placing his backpack on the floor,”it smelled like soju, maybe until they get too drunk.”

joshua giggled while sitting on his bed,”is it always like this?”

”sadly,” the boy explained while sitting next to joshua,”last time this happened, i had to stop soonyoung from doing a strip tease in the parking lot.”

”really?” joshua said with wide eyes,”i’ve meet soonyoung once, i wouldn’t think he was the type to do that.”

jeonghan smiled at the memory,”if we’re lucky tonight, he might do it again.”

the other boy giggled and laid on the bed, head facing the ceiling,”jeonghan?”

”hm?”

”i don’t think we’ve had the chance to _really_ know each other.”

jeonghan laid stomach flat next to joshua, softly asking,”well, what do you want to know?”

joshua blushed at how close they were. he swears jeonghan could have heard how hard his heart was beating,”u-um... i guess just basic information?”

after thinking for a moment, he replied,”well, my name is yoon jeonghan. i’m a 95 liner, i’m a psychology major, my zodiac sign is libra, i have a younger sister, and i currently work at a cat cafe on campus.”

”we have one?? i thought junhui was joking about that.” he asked while looking at the boy next to him. 

jeonghan softly giggled and said,”we have one, come visit when you miss me.”

joshua playfully pushed the boy’s shoulder while smiling widely, only causing jeonghan to giggle even more. hannie asked,”what about you? tell me about yourself.”

”my name is joshua hong, my korean name is jisoo. i’m also a 95 liner, i’m a economics major, my zodiac sign is capricorn, i’m an only child, i was born and raised in america but i’m thinking about moving to korea in the near future.” 

jeonghan smirked,”why? is it because you don’t want to be away from me?”

“oh shut up,” he playfully pushed jeonghan again while giggling,”my mom told me seoul is amazing so i might move there in a few years.”

“have you been in the city?”

joshua answered,”a little when i arrived here, but not enough to fully experience it.”

”you know,” jeonghan said, locking eye contact with joshua’s beautiful doe-like eyes,”when we have semester break, i’ll take you there.”

”you will?” joshua said smiling at jeonghan’s offer.

“mhm.”

the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. they could feel the romantic tension between them, but they were both scared to point it out. their faces were close, if one of them moved, their lips would be connected. they both realized this and the thought of it made their hearts pound. the boys were both uncertain what would happen next, but they were sure of their interest for each other. 

“j-jeonghan, i-“

joshua’s confession was cut off by a drunk junhui bursting through the door. joshua and jeonghan both bolted out of their laid position to look at the doorway.

“ohmygosh, jeonghan go check the others in the dorm, i’ll come by once i call minghao and get junhui in bed.” joshua rushed to his roommates side. 

jeonghan grabbed his backpack and rushed to his dorm, finding the remaining six drunk boys spread out in the small space.

he muttered to himself while placing his backpack on his bed (which had a passed out soonyoung and jihoon laid on top of it),”my arms are gonna hurt later.”

jeonghan got a hold of the easiest drunk to handle, hansol, and guided him to his dorm. thank god they all lived in the same floor, or else jeonghan would have been very angry from all the soreness in his arms.

when jeonghan came back to his dorm, he found joshua trying to carry seungkwan out of the room, but seungkwan wouldn't budge. he was the hardest to move and moodiest out of everyone in the room.

he grabbed chan and told joshua,”take soonyoung. his keys are always in his sweatshirt pocket, it’ll have his dorm number on it. jihoon is his roommate so you can take him afterwards.”

joshua nodded at the advice and helped soonyoung up from his laid position. 

as jeonghan carried the youngest of the bunch, he wondered how his thursday night lead to this. one moment he had a romantic connection with the cute foreign exchange student next door and the next, he’s hauling drunk theater majors to their dorms because they can’t handle 2 shots of soju.

after lots of convincing, jeonghan had helped seungkwan walk to his own dorm. once he came back, he sighed at all the empty soju bottles, snack bags and the plastic shot cups on the floor. he looked up as he heard joshua walk into the dorm. joshua saw that seokmin was passed out and asleep so he whispered,”is everyone back to their dorm?”

”yup.” jeonghan sighed looking at the mess.

unexpectedly, joshua had stolen a recycling bin from the hallway and had brought it outside of the dorm,”i’ll help clean up.”

”you dont have to-“ jeonghan protested before he was cut off.

”but i want to, i’m not letting you do this alone.” joshua started stacking the plastic cups and throwing them in the recycling bin.

jeonghan admired that joshua was caring and that he tried to help out, even if it didn’t involve himself. he was a selfless person, and hannie found this really attractive.

jeonghan grabbed the soju bottles and placed them in the bin. he asked joshua,”you know, my friends and i are going drinking tomorrow night. if you aren’t busy, i could introduce you to them.”

joshua smiled while throwing away the empty chip bag,”i’d love that.”

”alright, we can walk to the bar together if you’d like.”

”mhm, what time do you want to leave?” he asked jeonghan as he picked up more soju bottles.

”is 6:30 good timing?”

”it’s perfect timing.” joshua smiled, placing the bottles in the blue bin.

after the long night of deep cleaning his dorm with joshua, jeonghan was finally alone in his bed in peace. he knew he would have to wake up a little early to take care of seokmin’s hangover, which did not excite jeonghan, but tomorrow excited him as he would get to hang out with joshua and introduce him to his friend group.

as jeonghan sleepily closed his eyes after the long day, he heard the shower turn on, indicating joshua was going to take his nightly shower. he fell asleep that night to the melodic singing voice that belonged to the boy he had a crush on.

***

“coming!” joshua said from the other side of the door.

jeonghan placed his sweaty hands in his jean pockets, hoping that joshua wouldn’t notice how nervous he was. jeonghan wore a simple white button up shirt with his jeans and paired it with white sneakers. it wasn’t the best outfit to go drinking in but he didn’t plan to get drunk either way.

joshua opened the door to reveal his cute outfit. he wore a pink cardigan with jeans that had pink letter prints all over it. underneath the cardigan, he wore a simple white t-shirt. his teddy bear brown hair was super fluffy, which jeonghan wanted to run his fingers through. as joshua adjusted his converse, he smiled at jeonghan,”you ready to go?”

jeonghan smiled back at the boy,”let’s leave.”

after a short walk to the bar, jeonghan scanned the place for his 3 friends, wonwoo, mingyu, and seungcheol. once he found them, he noticed that they were all seated near the end of the bar and that the passage towards them was pretty crowded. he looked at joshua while extending an hand,”hold my hand so you don’t get lost.”

joshua held onto his hand and intertwined their fingers. some sort of spark lit up between them when their hands touched and intertwined together. the two boys both blushed at each other and soon, jeonghan guided him to the 3 boys.

seungcheol looked up from his conversation with wonwoo to see jeonghan and joshua approach them. he smiled while pointing at the seats they reserved,”hey guys! sit here we saved them for you.”

joshua greeted the 3 unfamiliar men and nervously introduced himself,”hi my name is hong jisoo but i normally get called joshua. i’m jeonghan's friend, it’s nice to meet you all.”

mingyu smiled at the new boy,”don’t be so formal, we’re all friends here.”

jeonghan couldn’t exactly explain his friend group. wonwoo and him met during their freshman year of college and had shared interest in psychology. mingyu is wonwoo’s clingy boyfriend, so he just naturally became part of the group. seungcheol and jeonghan are high school best friends and still have that friendship bond like when they were teenagers. 

as jeonghan observed the way the 3 boys treated joshua and how comfortable he looked around them, he could already sense the new boy was officially part of the friend group. that made him super happy, it was like his two worlds collided right then.

after one and a half cans of beer, jeonghan was already feeling the alcohol hit his bloodstream. he was undeniably drunk.

wonwoo said while slurring his words,”mingyuuu and i will get married. ooonee day.”

mingyu drunkly giggled at wonwoo’s outburst,”you’re so cute baby.”

seungcheol drank his last shot of soju and said,”alright, bed time for you both. joshua, do you mind taking jeonghan back to his dorm? i don’t trust him drunk.”

joshua, being the only sober one left, answered,”will do, get home safe okay?”

seungcheol sighed while picking up the two drunk boys,”good luck, he’s a talker when drunk.”

joshua giggled at seungcheol’s comment and helped jeonghan up from his seated position.

as they walked under the black starry night sky, jeonghan said while drunkly walking with joshua,”you know, i’ve had the biggest crush on you.”

”oh really?” he asked, startled by jeonghan’s sudden drunk confession.

he knew that jeonghan wasn’t fully aware of what he said, but drunk outbursts are sober thoughts. this scared joshua because he didn’t want to tell jeonghan about his feelings when he wasn’t going to remember in the morning.

”yeaaahhhh, you’re so cute to me. so innocent and selfless.” he giggled.

”jeonghan, you’re drunk.”

”so????? if i like you, i like you! don’t you like me??” he said, almost as if he was offended by the other boy’s comment.

joshua turned to look at jeonghan, who was looking at him with pure admiration. he softly smiled and confessed,”i like you too, jeonghan.”

”then kiss me.”

”what?”

jeonghan smiled slightly,”if you like me, then kiss me.”

joshua could felt his heart beat fasten when he cupped jeonghan’s soft cheeks. he was going to kiss jeonghan. slowly, the two leaned in to press their lips together.

time felt like it stopped at that moment. the intense flutters of their stomachs was prominent, this was the moment they both had waited for. joshua could taste the bitter alcohol on jeonghan’s tongue, but the sweet strawberry chapstick he had on contrasted the taste. it was like perfect harmony. he was unsure if the moment was a dream or not, but the feeling of jeonghan placing his hands in his waist made him realize this was real, he was really kissing jeonghan. for the first time, joshua wasn’t shy around jeonghan. if anything, he felt a newfound confidence through this kiss. 

the two both parted from their shared kiss and looked at each other. it pained joshua that jeonghan wouldn’t remember this in the morning. “stupid alcohol,” he thought.

as he walked jeonghan to his dorm and said his goodbyes, all he could think of that night was the feeling of jeonghan’s lips against his. as he laid in bed, he touched his lips at the missing warmth of jeonghan’s. what would he do when he saw him tomorrow? 

***  
  


”hey... we need to talk.” 

joshua and jeonghan’s morning greetings felt off today. especially since joshua knew about jeonghan’s liking for him. he would feel guilty if he didn’t tell jeonghan what had happened last night.

jeonghan nodded, a bit nervous of what he wanted to talk about,”okay. let’s go.”

the two boys walked to the campus park, which was surprisingly empty. they sat underneath the cherry blossom tree and joshua informed him,”so last night, you were super drunk and told me you like me.”

jeonghan’s eyes widened. why did he have to be so talkative while intoxicated? he stuttered,”w-what else did i say?”

”nothing else other than that, you just said you liked me because i’m innocent and selfless.” 

jeonghan cupped his face in shame. “way to go hannie, you fucked up.” he thought.

joshua continued,”we also, um, kissed.”

”we did?!?!?!?” jeonghan said alarmed,”fuck! i’m so sorry i didn’t want to tell you this way.”

there was nothing to lose at this point, his feelings had already been outted. jeonghan grabbed the courage to look at the boy in front of him. he deeply inhaled to control his shaky breath,”joshua?”

”hm?”

”even though what i said last night was just a bunch of drunk outbursts, i really do like you. ever since i knocked on your stupid door to tell you to shut up i’ve had a crush on you.”

joshua blushed at his second confession. this time, he knew it was a sober thought.

jeonghan kept explaining,”yeah, i like you because you’re innocent and selfless or whatever, but there’s also some sort of... magic behind you. it’s like i’m supposed to be with you somehow.”

this made joshua turn to look at jeonghan. he could tell by his facial expressions and through his tone that this wasn’t made up bullshit. jeonghan really did like him.

”god this is so embarrassing,” he said before revealing his secret,” the night after i knocked on your door, i could still hear you sing during your night showers. i didn’t have the heart to tell you again because i was scared that you would hate me. every night, i listen to you sing and every night, it feels like i'm falling for you once more.”

”jeonghan i-“

”i know it’s really sudden but i really like you and i hope we could start something-“

joshua cupped jeonghan’s cheeks once again to cut off his babbling. the two leaned in to connect their lips once more. this time, a different feeling emerged.

the flutters in their stomachs were still there, but somehow that magic that jeonghan mentioned earlier was present. joshua could also feel that magical pull towards jeonghan, maybe they were meant to be and this wasn’t some lovey dovey nonsense. joshua had missed the taste of jeonghan’s strawberry chapstick. nothing tasted sweeter than him. even though jeonghan didn’t remembered the kiss from last night, joshua’s lips had felt familiar. to him, kissing joshua felt natural and it was like their lips were made for each other.

as the two parted from their second kiss, joshua grinned softly and confessed,”jeonghan, i don’t know if you remember, but i told you i like you too. i’ve liked you ever since you knocked on my door that first night. i hope too that we can, maybe, become something.”

”like, boyfriends?” jeonghan asked hopefully.

joshua grinned while nodding,”yeah, jeonghan, will you be my boyfriend?”

“under one condition,” he said, causing joshua to panic,”only if you’re mine.”

joshua giggled at the flirty remark,”it’s a deal.”  
  


after longing for each other for so many weeks, there was finally a title bestowed upon them. boyfriends. sweethearts. lovers. 

***

it’s been a two years since jeonghan and joshua had started dating. both had graduated university with their desired degrees and had new and better jobs. after four years of living in a shitty dorm, jeonghan was finally moving into his own apartment. instead of the original plan of living across campus, he had moved into seoul with the love of his life.

the whole morning consisted of picking up boxes, placing them in their designated area, talking to the new neighbors (which jeonghan grew tired of, luckily joshua kept him going), and figuring out which items they needed to purchase.

as jeonghan set down the last moving box in the shared bedroom, joshua had told him,”baby, i’m going to take a shower.”

jeonghan raised a brow at his boyfriend, knowing that it was morning and joshua was known to take night showers. he then replied while opening the box,”alright, don’t take so long.”

joshua grabbed a towel and the box labeled “bathroom,” walking towards the new bathroom. jeonghan giggled at how dorky his lover was. as he unpacked the decoration in the box, he found a picture of him and joshua’s first date in seoul. he smiled at the fond memories of new love. it surprised him how he could feel the same love, maybe even more, for joshua after all these years.

as jeonghan walked over to the night stand and placed the picture on top, he heard the shower turn on from the bathroom.

even though he hated everything about the old dorm from its coldness, its small space and its thin walls, he felt some sort of gratitude for it. if it wasn’t for his shitty dorm, he wouldn’t have fallen in love with the cute foreign exchange student next door, who inconveniently sang during his showers.

a few seconds later, jeonghan had heard the beautiful singing voice he fell in love with in the first place.

_”sunday morning, rain is falling...”_


End file.
